The present disclosure relates to a peeling device and an ink jet printer.
In the related art, some peeling methods have been known for transporting label paper having labels attached thereto with the label paper bent at a peeling portion at an acute angle to peel off the labels. In the peeling method, appropriate tension needs to be applied to the peeling portion. The method for making the driving speed of a roller on the downstream side of the peeling portion faster has been known (JP-A-10-016932, for example) as the corresponding method. Other method also has been known in which a pressing roller is provided to the peeling portion to bias the label paper to maintain a certain path angle at the peeling portion (JP-A-10-077015, for example).
However, when the peeling devices to which the above-described technologies in the related art have been adopted are applied to ink jet printers, the driving speed of the roller on the downstream side may generate a slip between the roller and the label paper. This may cause adverse effects on the transport accuracy of paper.
Moreover, contact of the roller with the printed surface of the label immediately after the printing may reduce the print quality.
Furthermore, for ink jet printers, various types of label paper may be used because ink jet printers have few limitations on media characteristics in comparison with thermal head printers. When similar tension is applied, thick and hard label paper may make a path angle at the peeling portion large in comparison with thin and soft label paper, which may cause adverse effects on the accuracy of peeling. Therefore, relatively large tension needs to be applied to thick and hard label paper to peel off the labels appropriately. In this case, adopting the above-described technique requires the driving speed of the roller on the downstream side to be faster or biasing force to the pressing roller to be greater. When thin and soft label paper is used in light of the above, the label paper may be damaged.